miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
The Puppeteer 2/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Nathalie: Ready to go, Adrien? Adrien: Nathalie, since this is gonna take a while, can I bring a friend? (Nathalie nods) Nino: What's up, bro? Adrien: Nino, I've got to go back to the Grévin Wax Museum. Do you want to come with me this time? Nino: Sure thing, dude. I'll be right there- (notices Alya glaring at him) Uh, eh, actually Alya and I are hanging together today. Wait! Do you think Alya could come too? Adrien: Can I bring two friends? (Nathalie agrees) Alya: Hey, wait! (pulls out phone) Marinette: Hey, girl. Alya: Marinette, you are coming with me and Nino to the Grévin Wax Museum. Adrien invited us. Marinette: Ah! Wha! But-! Alya: There's no saying no. We're coming to get you now. You don't have a choice, girl. Nino: (to Adrien) Do you think Marinette could come too? That way you two guys could- Alya: Shhh! Nino: Uh, you could stare at the statues together. Marinette loves the... she loves statues. Which is perfect since the wax museum is, uh, full of them. (Alya facepalms) Adrien: Can we make that... three? (Nathalie rolls her eyes but agrees) Manon: But Marinette, what about my superhero costume? Everyone always forgets about me. Marinette: Sorry, guys. I'm looking after Manon this afternoon. Go ahead without me. Adrien: Would four work? Actually, more like three and a half. Nathalie: I'll see what I can do. Alya: (whispering to Nino) And then, I'll leave Marinette alone. Manon: Hey, why are you leaving Marinette all alone? Don't you like her? Marinette: Uh, what are you guys talking about? Nino: Nothing. It's got nothing to do with us leaving you and Adrien alone... (Alya nudges him) ...to look at the statues as just friends, of course. (Marinette gasps) Adrien: Don't worry, Manon. It's just that Alya and Nino are boyfriend and girlfriend and they probably wanna spend some time alone together. Without us. Manon: Really? But I thought you and Marinette were boyfriend and girlfriend. She has lots of photos of you all over her bedroom. Adrien: (laughs) That's because she loves fashion and I'm a fashion model. Manon: But then why are there so many hearts drawn on them. Marinette: (laughs nervously) Those aren't hearts. Those are, uh, upside-down spades. I was just coming up with some new, uh, patterns for my fabric designs. (covers Manon's ears and leans towards Alya) You told me you wouldn't tell Nino. Alya: I haven't told him. Right, Nino? I didn't tell you anything. (nudges Nino) Nino: She didn't tell me. And besides, I told her I won't tell. Marinette: So you didn't tell anyone what Alya didn't tell you. Or did you? Manon: What are you guys talking about? Marinette, Nino, & Alya: Nothing. Adrien: Hi, Véronique. Véronique: Thanks for coming on such short notice, Adrien. I'm sorry, but a piece of your statue went missing yet again. (takes Adrien and his friends inside the museum) Just goes to show how popular you are. Manon: Marinette, we get to go in even though it's closed. It's like we're princesses. (notices Marinette not listening) Hey, did you hear me? Alya: (to Nino) Be careful this time, right. Marinette's the only one that's gotta spill the beans to Adrien. Not us. So no matter what Adrien asks you, just deny. Okay? (Nino nods) Manon: (spots a Jagged Stone statue) Mr. Jagged! Can you give me an autograph, please? (Jagged statue does nothing) Why isn't anyone paying attention to me today? Véronique: (laughs) That's because this isn't the real Jagged Stone. It's a wax statue of him. The Grévin Wax Museum is the kingdom of illusions. Manon: Woah! But he looks real! (makes silly faces) Véronique: The museum opened in 1882. We have about 200 wax statues on exhibition at one time. We bring new celebrities in on a regular basis. The most recent one being Adrien. Adrien: (to Nino) So if I've got this right, you and Alya wanna spend some alone time together, yeah? Flashback Alya: So no matter what Adrien asks you, just deny. Nino: Not at all. That's not why we came here at all. Adrien: Oh. Then it's real nice of you guys to come here just to keep me company. Nino: That's not why we came here at all, either. Adrien: Really? Then why did you want to come here then? Did it have something to do with Marinette? Nino: Uh, no. You've got it all wrong, dude. (Alya gives him two thumbs up) Not with Marinette or with you, and even less with you and Marinette alone by yourselves. (Alya signals for Nino to zip his lips) Adrien: I'm confused. Marinette wants to be alone with me? Nino: Marinette alone with you? Uh, no way, dude. You couldn't be further from the truth. It's the exact opposite, actually. Adrien: Marinette doesn't want to be with me? (looks at Marinette sadly) Marinette: Ah! Manon, come here! (runs off) Adrien: Does she hate me? Nino: No, no! Dude, she likes you a lot! I mean, no! I mean, yes? I mean... barely. She barely likes you a lot, so there you have it. Adrien: You sure? I'd be really bummed if I knew Marinette didn't like me. (Nino sighs and the four friends plus Manon and Véronique enter the elevator) Véronique: The museum opened in 1882. We have about 200 wax statues... Marinette: Why did you tell Nino everything? You promised you wouldn't. Alya: I didn't, I swear. Besides, even if I had told him everything, he would still be clueless. Ugh, who cares anyway? I've set everything up with Nino, who doesn't know a thing, so you can finally pour your heart out to Adrien, girl! Marinette: Wait, what? Alya: We'll take off, leaving you two solo. Then you can spill your beans. Marinette: Ah! (Alya gives Nino two thumbs up) Nino: (from a distance to Adrien) Not with Marinette, or with you, and even less with you and Marinette alone by yourselves. (Alya facepalms and signals for Nino to zip it) Marinette: No, not like that! I'm so not ready. I'd have to practice first, and wash my hair, and I'm not even wearing my lucky socks. Alya: It's up to you, girl. But I'm just telling you: today's the day. Marinette: (notices Adrien looking at her and gasps) Manon, come here! (takes off) Manon: (points at statue of Nadja Chamack) Look, Marinette. My mommy's a famous person too. Marinette: Yeah. Yeah, right. Okay. (takes Manon back to the group and they go down the elevator) Véronique: Welcome to the workshop. This is where our sculptors create and repair all of our statues. (takes the group to another room) And this is where we store our wax. It comes straight from our very own beehives up on the roof of the museum. Théo: So I heard we have to do your hand again. Right, Véronique? Nino: (looking at a head statue of Thomas Astruc) The beard's really well done. Théo: It's genuine yak hair. (puts Adrien's arm inside a device and pours wax into it) Véronique: (receives a phone call) Okay, we have to leave you for a while if you don't mind. Théo: (places a timer next to Adrien) It'll ding when it's over. We'll be back as soon as possible. Adrien: Take your time. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts